Bored
by artblast-5
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Naruto ketika diputusin Sasuke? Dan apakah dia tahu kebenarannya? Cek kunci jawabannya disini!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Uchiha Sasuke #dibakar

Genre : Humor gagal dan romance bikin anak SMA tawuran #digampar SBY

Rate : K+ = T

Warning : Tidak luput dari misstypok, serangan upil, kebakaran #diracun, timpukan komik, dan saya peringatkan: GAJE ABAL AU OOC SUPER DUPER FANTASTIKO TIDAK MASUK AKAL! SEKALI LAGI JIKA ANDA MULAI MUNTABER #ditusuk, SILAKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK ATAU EXIT DARI JENDELA KHATULISTIWA INI SEKARANG! KARENA SAYA TIDAK MENANGGUNG SERANGAN UPIL! #dikejar readers

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang super duper cerah secerah gigi kuning Naruto #ditusuk Sasuke, Naruto terbangun dari tidur hari Minggunya dengan getaran memekakkan telinga. Rupanya ada SMS dari Sasuke!

_From : Sasu-teme_

_To : Naru-dobe_

_Naruto, aku bosen bukan main. Kita putus. Sudahilah sampai disini. Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi~_

.

1%...

50%...

100%...

_Brain is _amanjing_ly connected..._

.

"UCHIHA SASUKE-TEME! GAK ELIT BANGET LO MUTUSIN GUA LEWAT SMS! KALO MAU AYO TONJOK GUE! DASAR LO S*MPAK BETMEN!" teriak Naruto. Teriakan itu memekakkan telinga SBY, Hashirama di _edo tensei_ secara entah sengaja atau tidak, dan akhirnya perang Indonesia vs Konoha. Anjrit _author_ kena rasengan.

Naruto pun ingin membalas SMS itu dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Mau dikirim, eh..._Tet tot, maaf, pulsa anda habis..._

"DASAR LO OPERATOR BR*NGSEK!" sang Mbak operator pun minta dinikahin Sasuke, Naruto makin marah menjadi-jadi-jadi-ja- #ditendang

Naruto ke konter, isi pulsa. Sekarang dia mau menyerang Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang super duper bikin nyungsep ke Tanah Abang (?). Terteralah tulisan 'baterai habis' yang membuat Naruto balik ke konter minta casan gak bayar. Dia cuma masang cakra kyuubi yang bikin mas-mas konternya merinding disko.

Oke, Naruto siap-siap masang. JGLEK! Lampu mati seketika. Dia pun keluar dengan santai. Tiba-tiba...

"GUE MULAI PERANG INI UCHIHA SASUKE! MARGA GUE GAK AKAN HILANG! CALON SUAMI APAAN LOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

"Sesuai janji lo, gue udah nepatin _dare_. Sampe gue di kritik pedes ama mak gue," kata si Uchiha bungsu yang tumben mulutnya melar. Mungkin _uke_nya merasa dia diputusin beneran. Dan maknya merasa dia ninggalin _uke_nya. Sungguh keterlaluan kau Mikoto. _Fujoshi _macam apa kau #diamaterasu Uchiha.

"Gitu, dong! Sekarang lo bisa jadi incaran tepat karena gue udah _share_ di fesbuk," ujar Kiba dengan _innocent_-nya. Merasa gak berdosa merusak kedua sejoli itu. Dasar kau anjing nakal #dipalu.

"Watdepak! Lo berani _share_ lebih luas lagi gue bunuh pakek _samehada_-nya Kisame yang udah karatan," #digampar Kisame. Sasuke hanya bisa menyemprotkan ludah dan kata-kata yang kurang patut didengar anak semanis _author_. Kalian bisa membayangkan Kiba udah disindir kayak sampah kok #dicakar.

"Sabar, broh...tapi lumayan banyak yang _like_, lho...ada hampir semua temen cewek gue malah," Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Mending Kiba punya cewek? Muka mirip got kayak gitu bisa dipelihara, ckckck #diinjek Kiba.

"Oi, oi...Sakura juga nge-_like_?" tanya Sasuke. Kiba mengangguk _innocent_, merasa gak tau kalo aura membunuh depan matanya udah berkibar #bletakk, eh berkobar layaknya bendera merah putih #ditonjok SBY.

.

.

.

Naruto pengeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen banget rasengan itu anak. 'Anak' yang dimaksud itu Sasuke, bukan anak dalam janinnya. Sasuke merebut keperawanannya mungkin? Entahlah #dijambak SasuNaru FC.

Tapi yang penting, tuberkulosis dulu yachhhh...

TUBERKULOSIS

ALIAS

TBC

Ripiuwnya silakan...tidak memaksa namun mau memaksa...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : _Arigatou_ buat in my bla-bla mind, Vipris, dan BlacknightSkyeye Yue-hime untuk ripiuw, paporit, dan polownya ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Uchiha Sasuke seperti biasa #ditendang.

Genre : Humor gagal dan romance bikin otak meledak layaknya bom atom Hiroshima (dan Nagasaki) #dibakar.

Rate : K+ = T.

Warning : MISSTYPOK GAJE ABAL AU OOC! SERANGAN UPIL, INGUS, DARAH, DAN SEBAGAINYA! Jika anda tidak mau muntaber, ikuti langkah berikut: KELUAR DARI JENDELA INI SEKARANG JUGA KALO NGGAK LO GUE TENDANG! MAU FLAME? SILAKAN! Tapi jangan salahin gue kalo nanti lo keriputan kayak Itachui yak #diamaterasi, eh #diamaterasu.

.

.

.

KUTIPAN CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:

"Oi, oi...Sakura juga nge-_like_?" tanya Sasuke. Kiba mengangguk _innocent_, merasa gak tau kalo aura membunuh depan matanya udah berkibar #bletakk, eh berkobar layaknya bendera merah putih #ditonjok SBY.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

Naruto makin lama makin marah makin pasrah makin galau makin sedih maki- #dijitak. Dia sangaaat ingin menyolok mata sang Uchiha Sasuke dengan korek kuping bekasnya yang udah dibuang ke tong sampah #ditendang. Pingin gitu, sadar kalo si Sasuke somplak itu nyakitin hati dia #eaaaaakkk.

_Sasu-_teme_ sadar gak sih...kalo dia nyakitin gue...dasar anak ayam kampungan..._ gumam Naruto dalam hati. Naruto pasrah bin patah hati bin sakit hati bin galau bin sedih bin- ah udahlah nanti dijitak lagi -_-

Naruto pun pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke cuma satu orang yang dia percaya, dia sayang, dia kasihi, mutusin dia lewat SMS? Di luar negri sih legal, kalo di Indonesia (?) itu ilegal. Dia pun memesan satu mangkuk ramen dan memakannya pelan...sepelan Gary hewannya Spongebob keberatan ngebawain Chouji.

Paman Teuchi dengan sok bijaknya, bertanya, "Naruto, kenapa lesu banget? Galau?" tanyanya. Naruto pun cuma bisa mengangguk pelan. Paman Teuchi juga bertanya (nanya mulu _author_ bosen #dimasak), "Tumben mau makan _menma_-nya. Pasti lagi galau, 'kan?" begitu. "NGGAK! GUE BOSEN LU NANYA MULU! DASAR LU KOKI KEPO! NIH BAYARANNYA! GUE PERGI DARI SINI!" Paman Teuchi pun hanya cengok dan menerima uangnya. _Sungguh derita anak muda~_ begitulah bunyi suara hatinya -_-

_KENAPA SEMUA ORANG DISINI _(gak semuanya tuh) _PADA NANYA GUE?! UDAH TAU GALAU DITANYAIN! BOSEN GUE DITANYAIIIIN!_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. Kyuubi sejak kemaren, cuma bisa diem dengerin keluhan _jinchuriki_-nya itu. Padahal udah pusing tujuh minggu (?) dengerin keluhannya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat (lagi) ...

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_ pacaran sama aku dong!"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Sama aku ajaaaaa!"

Lorong _Konoha Gakuen_ penuh teriakan dan seruan (apa bedanya?) cewek jones #dibakar# _Konoha Gakuen_, setelah mendengar Sasuke _single_. Nggak. _Single_ jadi-jadian. Mereka mulai heboh, setelah kabar itu dimuat di fesbuk oleh Kiba, ditambah foto buktinya, yaitu _screenshots_ SMS putus Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke pasang tampang _cool _ dan _stoic_ di depan cewek dan gak nanggep permintaan mereka, padahal udah mewek-mewek. Di dalam hatinya, dia pasrah memikirkan Naruto #eaaaakakakakaaaakk.

Sesampainya di kelas, dia berterimakasih kepada bel yang menghentikan semua kegaduhan itu. Dia sedikit, sekecil upil, terkejut melihat Naruto berpindah bangku bersama Gaara. Cemburu. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Apa ini adalah akhir dari SasuNaru? Nggak. _Author_ mesti nahan _chidori_ sama _rasengan_ dulu baru meresmikannya.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke berusaha memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Eits, dihindar. Pulang sekolah, dihindar. Ditelepon 15 kali? Gak diangkat. Di SMS? Toh, di hapus. Di _email_? Di hapus. Di _mention_? Dibiarin. Bahkan itu pun _mention_ terang-terangan dan bukan DM. Di _chat_ fesbuk tengah malem? Bah, Narutonya udah tidur, Sas.

Sasuke siap barter apa saja demi Narutonya kembali #eaaakkk. Bahkan disuruh jadi badut dan banci dia mau #dichidori. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Dia melihat status Naruto yang terakhir sebelum dia tidur (ternyata masih bangun), berbunyi:

_NaruSingle OrangeRamen_

_Mulai hari ini gua _single_. Rasanya gue mau _back to normal_, nyukain Sakura dan jadi idolanya Hinata lagi. Selamat tinggal dunia _yaoi_, BL_. _Selamat tinggal __ darkblue_. _Semoga aja lu jadi _playboy_. Nite~_

_Playboy_? _PLAYBOY_?! Sasuke tidak mau jadi _playboy_. Jadi ikonnya sepen ikon. Padahal dia fansnya Vanilla. Dia juga kaget sampe nyungsep melihat Naruto berstatuskan _single_. Meninggalkannya, meninggalkan dunia _yaoi_. _Dia menyukai Sakura lagi? Diidolakan Hinata lagi? Dua wanita _absurd _itu?_ Back to normal_?_ _Oh, _Kami-sama_, kembalikanlah dia kepadaku~_ Uchiha Sasuke sangaaaaat pasrah bin cemas. _Uke_ favoritnya itu meninggalkannya. Inikah akhirnya?

.

.

.

TUBERKULOSIS

Maaf, kayaknya _chapter_ 2 lebih pendek ya? Ini saya buat di rumah, pas liburan, menjelang tengah malem sambil main Ascension di Rinmaru (terlalu rinci). Jadi, ripiuwnya pliss ^^


End file.
